Funky Kong
Funky Kong is a character from the ''Donkey Kong'' series. He first made his appearance in the Donkey Kong Country series and has been in the series since then. He is usually recognized by wearing a bandanna and sunglasses on his head. ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/Land'' series In the first Donkey Kong Country, he held a Boom Box and offered a plane barrel ride to any location you had completed or were currently working on. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, he rode a flying surfboard, and offered the same service. Finally, in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, he owned a workshop that has a jet ski, a hovercraft, a motorboat, and a Gyrocopter that can be unlocked by collecting all of the DK Coins. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Also, he did make an appearance in Donkey Kong 64, He sold weapons to the playable Kong members in this game, such as walnuts, peanuts, coconuts, oranges, and pineapples. He still kept the shades, although he did sport army fatigues this time. ''Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze'' In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Funky Kong takes the role of the shopkeeper and help the other kongs on their journey. In the Nintendo Switch version however, he becomes a playable character with his own game mode. Other games of the Donkey Kong series It should also be noted that Funky Kong is a playable character in DK: King of Swing, Donkey Konga 3, DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart Wii'' Funky Kong marks his only appearance in the[[Mario Kart (series)| Mario Kart series]] in Mario Kart Wii where he is an unlockable heavyweight character that can be obtained by obtaining four Expert Staff Ghost Data on Time Trial mode. This is his first appearance in a game from the ''Mario'' series. ''Mario'' sports games Funky Kong is an unlockable character in Mario Super Sluggers where he uses a surfboard as a bat. He can be unlocked after he joins the player in Challenge Mode. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Funky Kong appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as a trophy. Trophy description :"A sunglassed surfer and friend of the Kongs. Funky Kong is indeed funky, from his looks to his lingo. Funky provides different services to the Kongs throughout the different games, be it a barrel-transport system or ammunition expertise. He may have tired of business dealings, as he's been a barrel-race participant more recently." ::Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Barrel Blast ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Funky Kong appears as a trophy in both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Trophy description :NA:"Has he remodeled his personal jet into a shop? Maybe he thinks it will encourage his items to "fly off shelves." He claims he ran an airport once.. Maybe that's true. Much like his style of conversation, I'm sure it was a pretty funky experience." ::Super Nintendo Entertainment System - ''Donkey Kong Country'' - 11/1994 ::Nintendo 64 - ''Donkey Kong 64'' - 11/1999 :"Funky Kong's turned his private plane into a shop, all in some kind of effort to make stuff "fly off the shelves".. Classic jokes like that and the way he says things like "tubular" might make you think you're back in the 80s, but that's all part of his charm, right?" ::Super Nintendo Entertainment System - Donkey Kong Country - 11/1994 ::Nintendo 64 - Donkey Kong 64 - 11/1999 Appearances in video games Quotes Category:Kongs Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits